rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
KotNR Organizations and People
This page is primarily for organizations and people who have been met in-game. =The Imperial Remnant= The New Republic calls them the Remnant, but to themselves they never stopped being the Galactic Empire: just a greatly diminished Empire. Their space is located largely to the Galactic North of most places. The Second Imperium An attempt to resurrect the Empire around the person of the seemingly-resurrected Emperor Palpatine, the Second Imperium apparently hoped to strike a strong coup by annihilating or capturing and turning the members of the New Jedi Order into more Dark Jedi; presumably from there the plan was to take control of the Remnant by making its leaders into either loyal officers, or corpses until those who replaced them swore loyalty. They failed in the spectacularly epic way imaginable, having captured and then lost several young Jedi-in-training, then having launched their attack on Yavin IV only to fail to kill a single Jedi, have most of their own captured or killed (with the lone exception having fled to a hermitage in the jungle,) and their space station blowing itself up. =The New Republic= The New Republic is the government which arose when the Alliance to Restore the Republic succeeded in restoring the Republic. Borsk Fey'lya The newly-elected Chief of State, Borsk Fey'lya is a bothan male with an agenda he pursues very aggressively. His politics are starkly libertarian; upon ascending to the executive office of the New Republic, he immediately began launching sweeping reforms including deep cuts on taxation and tariffs, drastic cutbacks on government expenditures and especially on military expenses. Frankly nobody knows how the man came to be elected. Though nobody suspects outright fraud, the amount of corruption and contacts and favor-calling it must have taken would have been staggering; as befits a Bothan of his nature. He's not openly antagonistic towards any organizations which haven't given him sufficient excuse to go public with antagonism, but he plays individuals like puppets. He is viewed by many Jedi as an antagonist or an obstacle, given that he recently withdrew all New Republic support from the Jedi Order, including withdrawing all of their funding and revoking their official station in the New Republic. He prefers to enact top-down policies and allow the effects to cascade into place, but often finds this effort to be stymied by members of the old guard that his waves upon waves of appointed bothan cronies and lackeys and sycophants have yet to replace. Cask Fey'lya The son of Borsk Fey'lya's brother, Cask is a young Bothan businessman. Though his uncle favors him enough to have him appointed a lackey in some mid-level bureaucratic office, Cask refused civil disservice as a career path, instead pitching his uncle a business plan to take the old Jedi Temple on Coruscant and turn it into a moneymaking venture under the aegis of private enterprise. His uncle, who had officially suspended all support to the New Jedi Order, saw no reason to continue holding onto the relics of the old, and sold his nephew the Jedi Temple and all artifacts of the Jedi Order not already in someone's private possession to be found within a ten kilometer radius of the Jedi Temple. The winning bid was one credit, and Borsk was glad to be relieved of the budgetary expenses of having the temple guarded and maintained. Asyr Sei'lar Once this heroine was considered one of the greatest heroes of the Rebellion and the New Republic. Hailed as one of the Conquerers of Coruscant, Asyr Sei'lar is a Bothan female eschewed typical Bothan pursuits such as politics in favor of enrolling in the Bothan Martial Academy, against the wishes of her parents. She learned to fly a starfighter there, and she wound up going into spy-craft anyway; as an operative she took the most direct and least subtle (and hence, least bothan) approach, and was on Coruscant when Rogue Squadron infiltrated in order to bring down the planetary defense grid as a prelude to invasion. After an initial misunderstanding in which she tried to have Gavin Darklighter lynched for being human, she fell in hard with the Rogues, and for three years afterward was known as a Rogue; Rogue Two and then Rogue Eleven. She was also a rarity in the Galaxy, as one of the relative handful of sapients to fall in love with a member of a species not especially close in phenotype to her own; Asyr fell in love with the very same young man she attempted to have lynched, and they made plans to be wed, to adopt younglings together. Asyr was well-liked by Gavin's very large extended family on Tatooine, as both a friend and a lover. It is unlikely that feeling was reciprocated towards Gavin from Asyr's family, but it is well-known that it most definitely was not a favored union by then-Counselor Borsk Fey'lya. The Counselor 'counseled' Sei'lar that her expected marriage to Gavin would be an inauspicious one; while he could not prevent it, he damn well could put enough blocks between her and him adopting that their dream would never see the light of day. He felt that it sent the wrong message to young bothans; that the best their heroes could hope for was to marry a Human, and offered an alternative; a nephew or even a son of his, a chance to get close to power and potentially claim it for herself. This infuriated and enraged the young Bothan starfighter pilot, needless to say. During a mission subsequent to Fey'lya's revelation, Rogue Squadron was ambushed and most of its members were shot down. Booster Terrik arrived in time to rescue them, but Asyr was badly wounded, and kept in a secluded bacta tank, knowledge of her survival suppressed at her request while she thought of a plan. She hatched a plan; a plan that she knew would hurt a great many people very much, but none so much as the one she loved: her plan was to vanish, take a new name, and begin to educate young Bothans in the wrongness of current Bothan ways, to raise a movement that one day would eclipse and replace the elitist and arrogant politics of Borsk Fey'lya. Her plan did not go well for a long time, and it recently seemingly failed when Borsk Fey'lya rose to become the Chief of State of the New Republic. How could a woman preaching that he was a bad model for Bothan society be taken seriously when he was the Chief of State? Two of her most trusted students, ones to whom she had revealed her true identity, attempted to blackmail her for their silence but were interrupted by the Jedi, Ferrago and Niari. They left, instead to seek money from Borsk himself, and she turned to heavy drinking in a moment of extreme vulnerability under questioning from the Jedi; her accounts were frozen far more quickly than she would have believed possible, and she wound up unable to pay the tab she had run up then and there, only to be rescued by those very Jedi and a man she did not wish to face: Ackbar. Now she lies in a room aboard Home One, sleeping off a drinking session so hard it borders on alcohol poisoning. Ackbar Once the Admiral Ackbar, this aged Mon Calamari male is a wizened old strategist and warrior, and a starship designer with few peers. Born 44 years before the Battle of Yavin, Ackbar's early life was one of politics, representing a city to the planetary council, and quickly became well-liked by all. In 19 BBY, he was chosen to represent all of Mon Calamari to the new order, and tried in vain to negotiate when the Empire arrived; however, the Mon Calamari and Quarren people were forced into slavery, Mon Calamari's orbital shipyards nationalized. Though Ackbar organized a resistance movement that succeeded at first in throwing off the Empire, without larger support this local rebellion only succeeded in bringing the hammer down; the Mon Calamari people in particular were subjected to even harsher retaliation, and Ackbar himself was taken as a slave by Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin. His time with Tarkin was not misspent; Ackbar played the part of the sycophantic lackey, and the narcissistic Tarkin inadvertently taught the brilliant Mon Calamari much; starship and weapons design, combat strategy, the Tarkin Doctrine. Ackbar knew what it all meant; he knew it meant Tarkin was working on a superweapon so powerful it would cow the galaxy through fear alone, and when the Rebellion managed to free him by disabling the shuttle carrying him, he brought that expertise to them; and brought Mon Calamari fully into the fold of the Rebel Alliance, vowing to live free or die trying. As an admiral with the Rebel Alliance and later the New Republic, Ackbar commanded (mostly) from aboard Home One, though newer and larger ships would sometimes see the admiral raising his flag aboard them for a time. His command of the Alliance Fleet led to the first true fleet-scale victory over the Empire, who were entirely unprepared for the massive might of the militarized MC-80 star cruisers and the surprisingly large numbers of X-Wings deployed by the Rebellion, against which TIE/ln fighters and TIE/in interceptors were little no match and little match, respectively. Facing capital ships bearing down on them, stalwartly unafraid of their own main guns and firing as fast as they could, with Y-Wing bombers moving in unmolested by their own fighter screens, entirely inadequate to the task of screening them from the X-Wings, the Empire hastily withdrew. It set the stage for the future. Ackbar's full litany of praises deserves an entire page to itself, he is without a doubt one of the finest tacticians of all time, and possibly the finest alive today; he was known as the Father of the Alliance Fleet for good reason. Beginning with Endor, when the Rebellion fleet delivered a crushing defeat to the Empire, the Rebellion transitioned from ragtag group of rebels fighting with whatever came to hand to a well-trained, disciplined group of rebels fighting with whatever came to hand, capable of delivering a stand-up, turbolaser-to-turbolaser defeat to the Empire's mighty Star Destroyers; and captured no few of them for themselves. Ackbar, of course, downplays his own role in all of this, but no-one else will. Ackbar led the Rebellion's star forces as they transitioned from Alliance to Restore the Republic to the actual New Republic and beyond; in campaigns too numerous to comprehend, let alone mention, Ackbar and (usually) Home One were there; in the fighting to take Coruscant, defeating Zsinj and Thrawn, the Yevethan Purge and much, much more. Now, however, is a long time from those days. The New Republic has enjoyed relative peace and prosperity since the signing of the Gavrisom-Pellalleon treaty over Bastian, and Ackbar was for the most part quite content to preside over a peacetime navy. Recently, however, things have not gone so well: during the Second Imperium crisis, he was assaulted by agents of the Second Imperium and nearly killed; he awoke in an escape pod, adrift, the ship he had been personally overseeing the shakedown of stolen. When news of the impending attack on Yavin IV reached his desk, he immediately ordered the Lusankya and her fleet to Yavin IV, placing Wedge Antillies in command as an expedient measure, knowing well that Wedge would do anything and everything within his power (and probably some things which were not,) to support his old friends among the Jedi. After doing so, however, Ackbar found himself suddenly ill-favored with the new Chief of State, Borsk Fey'lya. Ackbar had suspected that Fey'lya, if he came to power, would not approve of aiding the Jedi, which is why he had ordered the Lusankya and her fleet to render all aid possible as fast as possible; still, Fey'lya issued orders for the fleet to be returned, and ordered that Ackbar be brought up on charges of misuse of military materiel and budget. Though Ackbar was acquitted during the course of a very short trial which consisted of the litany of his great deeds for the Rebellion and the New Republic as well as those of the very same Jedi he had sent the fleet to assist, the experience soured him. He chose to resign in protest; shortly thereafter a great many old-timers followed his lead, first amongst them Wedge Antillies. He did not anticipate, however, the full magnitude of what his resignation would set off. The Mon Calamari people (correctly) interpreted Borsk Fey'lya's order for Ackbar to be tried as hostility towards the old man and the military culture he represented, and promptly rescinded the lease on all the MC-80 Star Cruisers and MC-30 Frigates which had been built for the Rebel Alliance and were technically Mon Calamari property which they had been allowing the New Republic to operate. Ackbar returned to Mon Calamari, only to find himself embarrassed and dumbfounded when the Mon Calamari people gave him a retirement gift; Home One itself, turned over to him free and clear. He knew what they were expecting; they were expecting him to volunteer the services of himself and his ship to the Mon Calamari Defense Forces, but the weary Mon Calamari did not; he dithered on different plans, including restoring Home One to her original purpose as a deep-space exploration vessel, converting her into a gargantuan freighter, a luxury cruise liner, or even a mammoth transport vessel. Feeling adrift, he purchased a vast quantity of astromech droids instead of recruiting from the population of Mon Calamari, knowing that if he even let a hint that he might be looking for crew get out he'd be sunk in a sea of volunteers sitting on his ship's metaphorical doorstep the next morning. Ackbar did not wish to put that burden on the Mon Calamari people; however, unable to settle on a plan, he dithered and considered simply donating the ship (and the huge run of droids) to the MCDF, when a handful of Jedi arrived, sent by Master Luke Skywalker; though they were there for the pretense of learning from him, Skywalker had sent them to make sure that Ackbar didn't fall into an intense melancholy, having sensed that Ackbar was standing on a shatterpoint in his destiny, and if left alone he would make a choice for which the entire galaxy would be poorer. =Outlaws= Gakkara the Hutt Gakkara is the Pirate Queen (or King, depending on her place in her reproductive cycle,) of the pirate haven of Jeel, on the planet of the same name. Jeel was the final resting place of a CIS Lucrehulk-class battleship that survived the Clone Wars unmolested and let the galaxy pass it by for decades. When Gakkara the Hutt's pirates found it, the only sapient inhabitants were elderly Nemodians who were pleased at first with the contact from the outside; until the pirates started setting off ion bombs, firing ion blasters, and captured the droid ship's control room. Gakkara had the elderly Nemodians executed (by their own droids, no less,) and for a brief time made a stellar career out of using the disposable droid starfighters and battle droids to take down targets much larger than her own band of actual pirates could have taken. With such seed money, Gakkara settled down, fashioning the antique dreadnought into her palace, and causing a city to be built into the cliffs of the box canyon at which the battleship rested at the head. The Intergalactic Banking Clan set up a branch office there, and it became a pirate port, with Gakkara's law and what passes for order enforced at the point of battle droid blasters. That was slated to change in 23 ABY; a Jedi by the name of Jen Vadur, undercover as a deserter of the Naboo Royal Security Forces, had landed on Jeel and was investigating the planet, sending back intelligence in preparation for an outright assault by the New Republic which had been precipitated by the taking of sixty-some settlers from Naboo by the local slaver's guild. The New Republic had plans to invade the planet, capture the city and the battleship and have the pirates and slavers put on trial and most likely executed. Then Borsk Fey'lya came to power and such operations were deemed to be part of the wasteful former military budgets of the military-obsessed former executive. Jeel was outside the New Republic, and the appointee who took over military oversight terminated the operation, citing lack of jurisdiction and lack of compelling New Republic interest in the conquest of the planet. However, a group of Jedi had landed on Jeel by this time for unrelated reasons, intending to track down a pirate who had hijacked a shipment of theirs, and wound up staging a small war in the streets of Jeel, wiping out a sizable fraction of a platoon of Gakkara's battle droids, killing all the members of the Flesh Conqueror's Guild, freeing the slaves, hijacking the transport which the settlers had been flying, and blowing up two remote hangars, several remote laser cannons installed to cover the canyon approach (where the turbolaser batteries on the Lucrehulk could not depress to fire upon,) sinking a vast repulsorlift platform at the mouth of the canyon which was outfitted with shields and turbolasers and laser cannons, and generally costing Gakkara a lot of money and face (as well as having outright stolen a few articles of her property, such as their liberated AT-PTs.) Gakkara the Hutt is an enemy of the Jedi Order, having placed a bounty on the heads of any Jedi killed. So far, nobody has been willing to try and take her up on it after she tried to hire Boba Fett to take the head of the Jedi Grandmaster and was turned down no matter how many credits she had to offer. Jin-Ol Ashim A male Gungan pirate, Jin-Ol Ashim had the natural talent and drive of a legendary explorer. Unfortunately for the galaxy and for Jin-Ol Ashim, instead of exploring for new things, he preferred to go treasure-hunting in other people's cargo holds. Even so, his legendary exploration talent enabled him to find and claim two abandoned, but serviceable space stations, as well as capture an experimental Fortress Shield developed by the Bornaryn Trading Fleet which was destined for the Jedi Praxeum on Yavin IV. That last exploit proved to be Jin-Ol's downfall. Jedi were dispatched to find the shield, and their adventure led them to freeing a mess of Nabooan hostages from the pirate planet and put them on Jin-Ol's trail. In the span of a few days the Jedi had claimed Jin-Ol's two space stations and his pirate carrier, whipped him, gave his custom heavy armor to his nephew and hauled him back to Otoh Gungah to stand trial in front of Boss Nass. Jin-Ol Ashim was executed, his career as a pirate abruptly and ignominiously ended. Crack-Tooth the Aqualish An Aqualish mercenary, Crack-Tooth was the spice-lord of Mos Espa. After the downfall of his employer, Jabba the Hutt, Crack-Tooth (so named because of the huge crack in his right tusk,) was adrift for about a week or so, spending his time in the cantinas of Mos Espa and grouping together with a few other former members of Jabba's retinue. When the Emperor died at the Battle of Endor, Crack-Toothed eagerly joined in the riots and distinguished himself as something of a local hero, having claimed the lives of a great many Imperial Sandtroopers and Stormtroopers in running them off Tatooine. Crack-Tooth was content thereafter, having set himself up as squalorous kingpin, content to push spice and unwilling whores on those who visited his den of inequity known as the Crack-House (owing to the large crack in its side,) for years afterwords. The locals disliked him, but not intensely, and he was overlooked by the law for his role in running off the Empire way back in the day and the fact that on Tatooine, if you arrest or kill a pusher, a new pusher shows up within the hour to take his place. That all changed about two and a half months ago. He was approached by a party with a lucrative offer; he would act as an intermediary; his men would take possession of a group of new MandalMotors starfighters and hold them while parties he didn't need to know about conducted negotiations. When those negotiations were done, the fighters would be taken off his hands. His cut in all of this was a literal cut of the fighters being transacted; two Nexu and a Reek. What he did with them was up to him; sell them, go into piracy, whatever he felt like doing. However, there was the problem that a pesky New Republic Intelligence agent seemed to be asking around. He had two of his men drug the agent in a cantina and haul him down to be interrogated, but in a moment of extreme stupidity decided to hold him for ransom. Then a gang of Jedi barged in in the middle of the night, turned his enforcers into ex-men, rendered him unconscious and forced him at lightsaber-point to free his slaves and hand over the location of the stolen starfighters he had been trying to deal with. They left him alive. Crack-Tooth the Aqualish is an enemy of the Jedi, though one seemingly powerless to do anything to them. The Zann Consortium The Zann Consortium is one of the lesser-understood mysteries of the Galaxy. Sometime between the fall of the Republic and the first year before the Battle of Yavin, Tyber Zann founded the criminal syndicate. At some point unclear to us during 1 BBY, Zann was thrown into prison on Kessel, but was freed a year later by a certain smuggler by the name of Han Solo. He would go on to rebuild his Syndicate and for several years be a thorn in the side of the Rebellion and the Empire both, attacking and allying with both at times. At the height of his power, Zann commanded a fleet of warships up to and including capital warships capable of giving a Super-''Star Destroyer a strong fight, and an army consisting of well-armed mercenaries on foot and in heavily armored vehicles, with artillery pieces and destroyer droids. He posed a credible threat to both the Rebel Alliance and the Galactic Empire, and quite happily played both against the other to his own ends. Tyber Zann's reign of corruption was, however brief, amazing: he managed to conquer worlds outright through military force and hold them from both the Rebellion and the Empire. He staged a daring personal raid on the Emperor's vaults and even one on the planet Kuat, seizing the under-construction ''Eclipse-''class Star Dreadnought, destroying an entire fleet of Rebels and one of Imperials before vanishing; history tells us that Tyber Zann abandoned the dreadnought under construction in deep space and tipped the Empire off to its' location so as to get the heat off his back for it. Then he vanished - over the next few days and weeks, his organization seemed to vanish in a puff of smoke; space stations sold off to the highest bidder or scrapped, starships vanishing, armies vanishing. Zann became a ghost, and the prevailing thought at the time was that he was liquidating his assets and taking the mind-blowingly huge amounts of credits he had stolen from the Emperor and vanishing to live as a criminal kingpin somewhere in Wild Space. Frankly nobody knows, and in the chaos of the Rebellion, the years after Yavin, nobody cared. He was a footnote by the time of the Conquest of Coruscant, and had been forgotten about completely by now. Until two and a half months ago. Following the attack by mercenary starfighters on Mos Espa which the Jedi who had been sent to Tatooine participated in (defeating the attack,) two frigates orbited Tatooine; a Nebulon-B and an Interceptor VI (a rebuild of a CEC Action VI freighter.) The two capital warships were far more powerful than all the assets all the criminal organizations on Tatooine had ''combined, and there was no Republic presence save a naval hospital in Mos Espa. The same hospital at which the Jedi had, only a few hours prior, deposited their mysterious comatose Lethan Twi'lek woman. When the warships entered orbit, they demanded the hospital turn over the woman to them or they would be annihilated from orbit; the Republic navy wasn't about to hand over a comatose woman to militant thugs, but they had no power to fight, so they again contacted the Jedi; their vessel, the Phoenix Sunrise, was equipped with a medical suite onboard, and with one of their 2-1B units could keep the patient stable until they got her into another bacta tank. The hospital was being evacuated, but their transport would be too slow to escape the enemies - but the Jedi's freighter was a powerfully-engined smuggler's vessel, and could do it. The Jedi took the woman aboard and burnt sky for Yavin IV, while the hospital staff evacuated the other patients and themselves aboard another transport. Torn between blowing up the transport of defenseless medical personnel and chasing down the escaping target of their aggression, the two frigates gave chase of the small transport and its escorts, entering Hyperspace to chase them to Yavin IV. Fortunately for the Jedi, Yavin IV had the ''Super-''Star Destroyer Lusankya and her entire fleet in orbit, and they had launched all their starfighters when the Jedi's vessel hyperspaced in. Faced with immanent destruction, the two frigates turned tail and fled; during the later debriefing and examination of the logs taken from the starfighters' recorders, the two frigates were revealed to have the insignia of the Zann Consortium upon them. What that means is uncertain. It is possible some random pirates, or even former members of the Zann Consortium, knew where Tyber Zann hid all the ships and took a few for themselves. But it's also worryingly possible that Zann might be returning, planning a comeback. Whatever's going on, it seems ominous indeed. Category:Knights of the New Republic Category:Star Wars Category:Saga Edition Category:D20 Category:House Rules